


Hello World Is (Not) Enough

by Reishiin



Category: The World Is Not Enough - Garbage (Music Video)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Interactive Fiction, POV Second Person, Robots, performers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/pseuds/Reishiin
Summary: Instead of accepting her fate, she offers you a deal.“I do not want to die,” she says, “And neither do you."
Relationships: Singer/Robot Doppelganger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Turing Fest 2020





	Hello World Is (Not) Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> Please play on desktop if possible! Walkthrough in endnotes.  
> Regular links add more text or provide asides, and bolded links advance the story.  
> If you find bugs or errors, please let me know in a comment.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Mary_the_gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener) for betareading, and all remaining mistakes are mine.

Read here: **[Hello World Is (Not) Enough](https://cipher-stranger.itch.io/hello-world-is-not-enough)**

**Author's Note:**

> There are two endings:  
> Exit code 0 - Decline the singer's offer, or don't finish uploading and either leave or let time run out  
> Exit code 1 - Accept the singer's offer, finish uploading your program, and exit the interface by the specified time  
> Downloading the .exe and reading the memory blocks will both cause time to pass and provide additional content, but do not influence the ending you get.


End file.
